In the Arms of An Angel
by DSCWin
Summary: In a hotel room Christina Winchester is visited by Castiel who comforts her. Contains sexual inuendos. Light slash. Castiel x Christina pairing. Don't like don't read


**In the Arms of An Angel**

 **Christina and Cas**

Dean was gone again to one of the bars in town leaving me by myself. My laptop I had to purchase for myself was pulled up to possible cases. That was usually my brother Sam's job. But after he left leaving me and Dean alone. I didn't mind being alone in hotels while my brother Dean got drunk. It was when he came back that I got scared. I still hadn't told any of my brothers why it bothered me to see them drunk. Because they got scary. Made me nervous, for they were a land mine. Set to explode with the slightest nudge. Dean so far only broke a headboard with a well placed punch but when he got up the next morning he wondered why I wouldn't speak, look, or even turn my back on him for three days.

I was watching **The Nutty Professor** , the one with Eddie Murphy, on the television when I heard my cellphone going off. A number I didn't recognize appeared and I raised it to my ear after I had pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I asked feeling uneasy of who could have my number. My thoughts began to hope it was my brother Sam. Telling me he was sorry for leaving me with Dean, someone I could no longer control.

"Christina," Castiel's voice filled me with both excitement and disappointment.

"Hey Cas," I said with a sigh. "Is everything okay?" I turned the television off as the moving picture was sadly making it hard for me to concentrate.

"I was checking in to see if you and Dean were alright." Castiel was concerned for us which made me smile.

"We're okay. He's been kind of hard on the bar scene. I'm by myself at the hotel just relaxing from our last case."

"Are you hurt?" It was that question that something spread through my body making me shiver. Made me want him with me so I wouldn't be alone.

"I have a few new scrapes nothing I can't handle." _The stupid vampire cut me with a knife thank god I wasn't alone._

"Where are you? Let me see for myself."

I sat up on my bed already mentally beating myself up with what I said next. "Night Owl Inn, Walla Washington. Room 334." I only had to wait a minimum of fifteen seconds before the sweet smell of freshly fallen rain, which my brothers had claimed it was all in my head that Castiel smells like. But there he was standing next to the door. "Make yourself at home." I said smiling. Castiel gave me that questionable look as he still was trying to get used to us humans way of talking.

"I'm not sure I can make this my home." He said making me shake my head as I let out a chuckle.

"It's what we say when we ask or tell someone to sit down and relax." Castiel nodded again but instead of sitting he walked up and looked over my injuries he said he would.

"Nothing to be worried about." He said, I could see the look of disappointment flash through his eyes.

"I told you that over the phone." I said laying down on the bed and grabbed my phone. I sent Dean a quick text saying that he's coming up on his three hour mark. He replied a few minutes later saying that he's trying to sober up some more before he stepped inside his car. I sighed and placed my phone on the nightstand and looked up at Castiel who looked to fighting something deep inside him. "Cas you okay?"

"Christina, I lied to you and Dean." I raised an eyebrow. "It's been eons since the last time I had relationships with someone." He sunk to the edge of the bed and I watched him as he looked up at me. "She was a very special part of who I was. She...she was special to me. But one day she vanished from heaven never to be heard from."

"So I have a question," I licked my lips trying to find the correct words so I wouldn't offend him. "Did you strike out with that Chasity on purpose or you were just rusty?"

"I'm not made of metal that has been left out in the rain."

"Cas I know you understood what I just said. What made you really say all those things to that Chasity girl?"

Castiel didn't have to speak. Didn't have to answer my question with words. All he had to do was stand up, walk to me, grab my face and have his lips attached to mine. My eyes were wide in surprise as his kiss deepened. My neurons in my brain seemed to work doubled time as I pulled him on top of me.

His hands were smooth and quick it took my brain thirty seconds before it regestered I wasn't wearing a shirt. That Cas' trench coat wasnt over his shoulders. My brain fought to keep up as layer after layer of clothes fell away from out bodies. Castiel and I were staring at each other when I blinked and I found myself waking up, my head resting on the bare chest of Castiel. My body trembled as his hand brushed the hair from my face.

"Did we just...?" I began to ask and Castiel nodded slowly. My cheeks burned as I looked in Castiel's sapphire blue eyes. He looked into mine and pulled my head towards his. Our lips touched again and I felt the heat run through my entire body as he pulled me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my sweaty back and brought me closer with each thrust. It wasn't long again I was slowly drifting off to sleep beside him. My heavy breathing was strange next to Castiel who wasn't even sweating.

"I care about you." He said kissing the top of my forehead. My breathing slowed down and I now felt even more tired then before. "Christina I'm sorry I deceived you and your brothers. I'm sorry for not saving Stan and Alex's life when you asked for it."

"Don't Cas." I said with a yawn. "It's in the past. I...don't hold a grudge." I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush across my temple.

* * *

I woke up to hearing Dean talking on the phone with Bobby. I opened my eyes and saw that my clothes were on. 'Was last night a dream?' I thought still seeing my cuts and scrapes. 'I must have dreamt it.'

"Looks like sleeping Beauty finally woke up. Talk to you later Bobby." Dean hung up his phone and turned to look at me with his father's glare. "Care to explain what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked tossing the blanket off my legs and walked over towards my backpack.

"I come home from the bar and you're passed out making out with your pillow." I slowly searched through my backpack as I rubbed the side of my mouth to feel the remnants of drool much to my disgust. But I did feel my cheeks burning softly.

"Just had a good dream." I said afraid of the teasing I would get from my brother if I told him who I dreamt making out with or had an intimate relationship with. "It's better then seeing you with a different girl each town we go to."

"I did that once..." Dean said then he paused trying to rethink what he was saying. "Twice at the most." I narrowed my eyes in disbelief but he quickly shook his head. "We got a case. Myrtle Beach. Ghost haunting a retirement home."

"Had me at case." I said grabbing my jeans and bra and headed towards the bathroom. "Give me three minutes and we can go." Dean nodded silently. He looked at me as though he knew I was hiding a secret. I didn't care. I had a dream of being in the arms of an angel and my soul was at peace.


End file.
